


Snowfall

by SunshineReiji



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas to yall, literally just fluff, reimyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: It's Christmas, but no snow fell this year. Hating to see Reiji saddened by a rebellious weather, Camus decides to take the matter in his own hands.





	Snowfall

Reiji was disappointed today. Well, to be more precise, he had been disappointed for about a month now.

There had been absolutely no snow. Each morning, the brunet had woken up with the hope to see the town covered in a white blanket, with no avail. The weather had decided to be stubborn this year.  
This saddened him.  
He had difficulties feeling that Christmas mood without the snow.

Sighing, he watched as the lights illuminated the town. He was at the balcony, covered with multiple layers of clothing.  
Soon, he would have to leave for the Shining Saotome Academy, where Starish and Quartet Night had decided to celebrate Christmas. Reiji was the last at the flat, since he had just come back from his mother’s. Everyone had left.

He looked at the gifts next to him. He smiled. He was excited to see everyone’s faces. He hoped that what he got for everyone would please them. 

« Kotobuki ? What are you still doing here ? »

Reiji turned around and immediately smiled. At the door that led to the flat’s balcony stood Camus, his arms crossed.

« Myu-chan ! What are you doing here ? Shouldn’t you be at the Academy ? »

The Count merely showed him the present he was holding.

« I forgot this. »

Reiji merely nodded and went back to gazing at the landscape. With a sigh, the blond joined him.  
They stayed in complete silence, next to each other. After a few minutes, the Count grew a bit impatient in front of Reiji’s unusual silence.  
He thought he knew him, they were lovers for quite some time now. Yet Reiji reminded strange on several occasions.  
He should be excited and jumping around already, not here. 

« What is it ? » he finally asked.

Reiji looked at him, sighing.

« Well... It’s stupid but... I think this all misses some snow. » 

Camus fought the exasperated sigh that was coming from the bottom of his heart. All of this melancholy and strange behaviour for snow ?  
He pinched the bridge of his nose.

However, Reiji saw that and chuckled nervously.

« Neh, you know~ it’s just that Christmas misses that little something without snow... »

He sighed and looked at the sky, then closed his eyes.

« Well, nothing we can do about that ! You’re right, we should go, they will be waiting for... » 

Reiji stopped abruptly when he felt something cold touch his nose. His eyes opened and he saw them.  
Little snowflakes.

« Uh ? »

His eyes widened as he watched more and more little snowy stars descend from the sky.  
A bright smile graced his features.

« Myu-chan ! Myu-chan it’s- » 

The moment he looked at the Count, he stopped.

Camus had his palms in front of him, open towards the sky. A bit of white haze surrounded them.

« Myu-chan... ? »

« Happy now, Kotobuki ? » the blond merely asked.

The snow wouldn’t stay, the air wasn’t cold enough. But it was more than enough for the moment. Reiji’s smile stretched even more and he launched himself at Camus, embracing him.

« You are so sweet Myu-chan ! »

The Count tensed a bit at first, but relaxed rather quickly.  
He would never admit it, but he even allowed a small smile to appear.  
Smile that disappeared the second Reiji’s gaze was back on him.

Reiji started laughing. He stroked the blond’s cheek.

« You are so special Myu-chan. »

He then kissed his cheek. Camus never fought a blush harder.

« Yes, well, if you feel better now, we should be going. »

Reiji chuckled again and then happily took their bags.

« Right, let’s go ! »

Camus followed him, but stopped for a few second. He made sure to remember that scene, how Reiji’s eyes glistened under the stars and the snowflakes, how his smile stretched, how happy he looked.

« Merry Christmas... Reiji. » he whispered.

Reiji didn’t hear him, fumbling in his pockets for his keys.

Perhaps he’d wake up to a snowfall tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone ! :D   
> Whether you are celebrating or not, I hope you have a good day ! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


End file.
